


Salty Twins Aren't So Salty [Tsukiyama]

by KyoKerry



Series: Anime Oneshots [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoKerry/pseuds/KyoKerry
Summary: Yurio and Tsukishima are twins and they have some secrets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Anime Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008558
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anime FF





	Salty Twins Aren't So Salty [Tsukiyama]

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Anime Oneshots on Wattpad and I'm too tired to advertise it so...  
> Context~
> 
> So Tsukki has a twin or Yurio... Hinata is a skater so Yurio is one of his best friends so he is friends with Tsukki... Yama and Tsukki are dating because y'all asked.
> 
> OTHER SHIPS~
> 
> OtaYuri
> 
> Victuri
> 
> OiHina

"Hello~" Victor said with his usual voice. "Yurio is on the ice, just go join him, he'll be gone soon, he has a date,"

"Oooo~" Hinata replied childishly "Who with?" Hinata was in it for the tea. "I think it's a double date with Kei." Yuri came in

"He called up Yama?"

"Nah," Victor said before kissing Yuri on the cheek (If I wasn't in class I'd be screaming)

"I'll call him?"

"Okay!" Hinata excited the room.

On the phone

🍊: Yama, I got told Kei is going on a double date

🍟: Really! Who with?

🍊:YOU!

🍟: Oh ok, I'll be right there. Wait where's there

🍊: The rink, 15 minutes K?

🍟: K.

Hinata came back into the room. "He's coming,"

"KEI!"

"What? Hinata?"

"Yep, you're going on a date with Yurio?"

"That's incest!"

"I mean a double date,"

"Then say that!"

"GoMeN tSuKkI,"

"YOU ARE WELL AWARE THAT'S AN ACT!" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah Tsukki,"

"Don't-"

"You know that we aren't in front of our team,"

"I am aware, I am not dumb, like you pretend to be,"

"Okay, okay, just go on your date now!"

"HEY TSUKKI,"

"Nobody's here,"

"Kei, I'm practicing, it's hard sometimes, you know?"

Yurio stepped out of the ice rink and joined the two boys, he started speaking "We need to pick up Otabek,"

They went towards the car and Shoyo waved them off, before putting on his skates and stretching. Victor came up to him. "What are we doing today?"

"UHHHHH, I wanted to work on my quad salchow if that's okay?"

"But you're good at that, how about we work on the flip?"

"UM, I may or may not have to leave for a volleyball team bonding session and I don't want to half-learn the flip..."

"Then let's hurry up and get to it,"

For the next 2 hours the two did flips, starting off with a triple flip and then getting Hinata attached to a harness so that Victor could hold him up and make it easier for him to jump. Then he was ready to do it by himself. Toe. Back. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin. Land. Leg out (BTW as someone who does ice skating this is a very accurate representation of what goes through my mind at least). He landed it, thank goodness.

"You can go now, Sho,"

"Go?"

"You have a team bonding exercise,"

"Sorry, forgot about that, I'll be on my way then,"

"Say hi to Kei and his boyfriend for me,"

"K," Hinata had already gotten his skates off and was now frantically cleaning them, throwing off his gloves and running out of the room to get changed into his normal clothes.

He ran to the school. To the clubroom where they all decided to meet. Suga and Daichi were already there like good captains, he had expected to see Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi there after their date but maybe it was running overtime. He could see how dates ran overtime. Nobody else was there, was he there too early?

"Hi!" he said in his usual bright voice

"Why are you here so early Hinata?" Suga replied knowing the voice

"I must've messed up my times..."

"OHHH," Suga and Daichi said in sync, after all this was the part that Hinata was playing.

"Well sit here and we'll wait for everyone." Suga said, patting the space next to him.

Slowly the gym filled up with people, some had rather interesting greetings for example, when Tanaka came in Noya spotted him and shouted Ryu and to that Tanaka replied Yu for no good reason. Nothing else really caught anyone's attention but Hinata noticed that Yama came in before Tsukki. They were good at acting.

They went to the team bonding place, which just so happened to be an escape room and the worst part was they had to do it in year groups...

The third years went first, there was a camera in the room so that the others could watch them. They struggled finding the first couple of clues but once they got into a rhythm they found them very quickly, after all they had been with each other for 3 years and (OMG FOR A GOOD SEC I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY OTHER STORY ABOUT KARASUNO) they worked well together.

I can't say as much for the second years, especially the chaotic duo. They did virtually nothing but stay in the way of the other 3 barely finishing before the time was up. Ennoshita was basically the one who had solved it all, Kinoshita and Narita helping him put in all the codes so that they could be faster.

The first years didn't want to expose their many secrets but that was going to be hard, Kei would have to be mean to him and Kageyama and Hinata couldn't be helpful. But of course he didn't want anyone knowing any of his secrets. He tried to ask Tadashi about this before they went in so that he could tell Kei.

~IN THE ESCAPE ROOM~

"WHERE SO WE START," Hinata said frantically, he did not want to be trapped in here

"START LOOKING DUMBASS," and so the freak duo started arguing, for the whole escape room.

TSUKISHIMA KEI

I'm glad Shoyo has the common sense to distract Kageyama, I mean he always had had this sense but he knows that me and Tadashi want to be on our own, it was kind of like a mini-date but they were joined by two screaming people, one a dumbass and the other a dumbass in acting. What a perfect date?

Yama and I went through all the cabinets systematically and laid out everything that looked like a clue, there was some money, some kind of writing that was in english or so I presume and then some number codes that we've already used to get the rest of the clues. The only problem was Sho was the only one who spoke English. I've never really needed to know (Me too Tsukki, what is English? 我不说英语. 英語？すきなかまくわえいごです? Je parle angliase? Have fun with the translating :)). He, as an internationally famous person, would have to know one of the most commonly spoken languages. I need to get his attention, so he can help us.

I did the signal we had made up and he promptly placed down Kageyama pretending to inspect and not know what was going on. He then proceeded to whisper something in Yama's ear. Tadashi then stood up and moved towards the door putting in a key and typing in a code. The door opened with a click.

3rd Person

When the door opened Kei was slightly relieved, their secret lives another day but the bad thing is that Kageyama didn't notice the door was open and he just didn't see Kei and Tadashi and thought he was kidnapped, what a dumbass.

"Right," Daichi said before he started back up again "Now that we've had some fun, it's time for an announcement. The announcement is that we will be playing in the inter high but....," there was a long silence

"But what?" Noya said in his most flamboyant and boisterous self

"C'mon Daichi," Tanaka cooed

Asahi was too scared to do anything so he looked over to Enno. 'Please' he mouthed.

"Ryu,"

"Sorry," His boyfriend immediately apologized

Asahi panicked, he would have to calm Noya down which was quite the task but luckily he was saved by Suga

"You need to get good grades," Kageyama panicked, So did the chaotic duo who got silenced and lastly Hinata panicked, most of the team thought it was because of his grades and in some terms it was but it wasn't what they thought, it was more or less he was scared they got to look at his grades, which he couldn't have flunked. There was no way you could flunk a score that high on all of the 5 yearlys.

🍊:HELP

⛸: What Sho?

🐶: Darling?

🥘:Shoyo, calm down and start from the beginning

🦖: SO, Shoyo is worried that the team will find out

🐶:OH OOF I FEEL SO BAD  
🥘: Victor, stop acting like a kid

⛸: PIGGY, what do you know?

🥘: Yurio RUDE!!! Anyways Sho, you should just tell them, they'll appreciate that

🐶: My love is so wise

🍟: Please stop spamming our phones, we're all getting notifs and the team is getting sus

⛸: SEE GRANDPA, Piggy is messing Shoyo up

🦖: 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️ 🤦🏻♀️

After that brief conversation, Tsukishima ended up deciding to delete the group chat all together to save them of their future worries. It turned out to be a good decision. A very good decision.

They were dismissed shortly after that, Hinata not staying back in order to 'study' but he was probably going to go ice skating, after all he didn't need to study. He met Victor and Yuri at the rink.

"Just tell them," Yuri said, trying to stay calm and be helpful. Unluckily for him Shoyo didn't listen and just slammed the door to the rink, angered by something.

\- - -

Karasuno VBC GC

\- - -

DADchi:

How is studying going

SALTYshima:

You mean 'studying'

French Fry Boi:

LOL Tsukki

SALTYshima:

Urasai Yamaguchi

French Fry Boi:

Gomen Tsukki

Rollin Thunda:

Sugamama:

Back to the topic!

\- - -

Forgotten Boi, Forgotten Boi #2 and Forgotten Boi #2's BF are online

\- - -

Rollin Thunda!!!:

UGHHHH

Sugamama:

So I'm guessing not well

Rollin Thunda!!!:

...

Baldie:

...

Forgotten Boi #3:

...

Forgotten Boi #2's BF:

...

Baldie:

Forgotten Boi:

They aren't doing so hot

Baldie:

CHIKARA!!!!

Forgotten Boi:

It's just the truth

DADchi:

How about the first years?

SALTYshima:

Me and Yama are doing good, idk about the dumbasses

DADchi:

TSUKISHIMA KEI

Sugamama:

TSUKISHIMA KEI

Baldie:

TSUKISHIMA KEI

Rollin Thunda!!!:

TSUKISHIMA KEI

Forgotten Boi #2's BF:

TSUKISHIMA KEI

Forgotten Boi:

Even you Kino?

Forgotten Boi #2's BF:

Makes me feel powerful.

Actually makes me think that Suga and Daichi are only mum and dad to be powerful

Sugamama:

WHAT???

Forgotten Boi #2:

Think he's talking more about Dad, mum

Rollin Thunda!!!:

Just like always, OH no I'm late

Jesus:

Weren't we talking about studying?

Rollin Thunda!!!:

ASAHIIIIIIIII

\- - -

Jesus is offline

\- - -

Kiyoko:

First years?

\- - -

Milk Boi is online

\- - -

Milk Boi:

I don't know where Hinata is

Kiyoko:

ALL MY SIMPS ARE GONE YASS

Bladie:

;)

\- - -

Manager #2 is online

\- - -

Manager #2:

TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE!

I can simp

Sugamama:

TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE

Kiyoko:

No you can't

Daichi:

TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE

Manager #2:

Well Kageyama we need to get back to studying

\- - -

Everyone is offline

\- - -

Yachi and Kageyama

Although Hinata wasn't there for unknown reasons they had to study, they didn't want Kageyama to fail. This was going to be a long day.

"So the quadratic equation is,"

"I'm sorry which subject is this,"

"Maths," Yachi said internally facepalming

"Can't we start with something a little easier?"

"What?"

"Uh (FYI I asked a gc for this and I just sent it and I haven't gotten any helpful ones just yet, so.... I'll try to update this AN, I just finished writing this AN and I looked at my phone and I got my first real answer!!! So like 3 or 4 minutes after I asked the opposite question and one of my friends said that the hardest was the same one of them thought was the easiest. What do I do, an hour later and they forgot about the text so I'm winging it) geography and history?"

"Then we can do that!" Yachi exclaimed "So emperor Qin Shi HuangDi-"

DING

The second years

"Why do we have to study?" Noya and Tanaka said in unison

"Why is volleyball so cruel?" Kinoshita and Narita said

"Studying is important, ok?" Ennoshita sighed "Now let's start with science (I USED THE SAME GC FOR THIS AND I GOT TWO OF SCIENCE AND THEY WERE BOTH DEFINITE ANSWERS),"

"WHY?" Everyone else protested

"We should study the hardest first so that we can have the most time for it and if we do get headaches we should take it slower, plus if we start easy y'all we start gaming and I won't be able to get you guys off it,"

"How did he know what we were gonna do?" Kinoshita whispered

"Tanaka, did you tell him?" Noya said quietly into his bestfriends ear

"No bro,"

With that they studied. Reluctantly but they studied. Halfway through getting interrupted by a notification.

I have nothing to say about the third years really, they just did their work and were good children. After that they went to church. That's when they saw Hinata running by. Suga shouted to him and then left the church trying to see if he was okay. Then he saw him running up to Tsukkishima's house (It's near the church idk). The door opened and Suga's mouth dropped, he almost fainted in shock and Daichi ran out towards him slowly followed by Kiyoko and they saw famous Ice Skater Yuri Plisetski. And Tsukishima? Life must've not been Daijobu, all they thought they knew was wrong (the picture shows it).

Tsukishima with Hinata? No arguing? Tsukishima saw them and decided to scream "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???" and then whispered "the third years are behind you,"

"That's rude Tsukki," Yamaguchi said louder than he normally is.

"I- I need help studying,"

"GO ASK YACHI,"

"TSUKISHIMA," Suga had taken this into his own hands.

Akiteru came out the front door. "Don't worry Suga, you should get home its late,"

Suga be like

"Okay Akiteru,"

Akiteru turned to the three first years "You can't just tell them?"

\- - -

Karasuno VBC

\- - -

Forgotten Person:

Test Results Came Back~

Baldie:

WHY CHIKARA???

DADchi:

Did you guys fail?

Sugamama:

Please tell us

Forgotten Boi:

None of the 2nd years failed, barely

Sugamama:

First years?

SALTYshima:

...

French Fry Boi:

...

Tangerine:

...

Milk Boi:

...

Sugamama:

Kiyoko, Yachi, what did they get?

\- - -

Manager #2 and Kiyoko are online

\- - -

Manager #2:

Nobody failed but Hinata?

Sugamama:

HINATA FAILED

Kiyoko:

Calm down Suga, no he didn't

Manager #2:

We just didn't expect that this was what he got

\- - -

Tangerine, SALTYshima and French Fry Boi are offline

\- - -

Sugamama:

They have some explaining to do

~ Practice the next day ~

So Tsukki has a twin or Yuri Plisetsky, the famous skater... Hinata is also a famous skater and Yuri or Yurio as they call him is one of his best friends so he is friends with Tsukki, something super unexpected and Yama and Tsukki are dating? That was what the Volleyball team got told at least and then Suga had to ask If anyone else knew...

I SAID OIHINA AND I MEANT OIHINA

Oikawa Tooru was a graceful person and he had learnt much of that through ballet which he still did to this day, although nobody in his team knew about it, nobody really did except his family but then he got invited to an ice skating show and got backstage tickets. Where he saw one Hinata Shoyo, so you can expect the two had to talk because there was a lot they didn't know about each other. Then they got talking a lot because they were going through similar struggles and Hinata was being sweet trying to help Oikawa get through his struggles. Oikawa liked Hinata way more than anyone in Aoba Johsai, yeah he knew he was a door but why mention it every single second. He had gotten an invite for Hinata to come to his school but he had a support network at Karasuno and Oikawa was in his third year. So you know when there's not many people who are nice, the ones who are have a special connection with you.

Hinata and Oikawa got close and invited each other to concerts and shows and even practices, sometimes even danced together. When they were together it was magic, nothing could stop them. Together they were happy, together they felt the spark, the spark only soulmates felt.

Present

"My boyfriend,"

"Wait what???" Mama mode was on,"

"OH what? Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah Sho, you told them you were gay AND had a boyfriend,"

That boyfriend was Oikawa Tooru. Hinata's soulmate. Hinata's one and only.


End file.
